Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town
|running time = 41 minutes |catalogue number = VC1021 |rating = }}Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 9th September 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Scooby-Doo, a giant-sized but not-too-brave dog, is the mascot of a group of high school students who are fascinated with the mysterious and the occult. Forming a club called Mystery, Inc., they set out to solve perplexing mysteries, having lots of fun and laughter along the way! Episode Info In 'Ghastly Ghost Town' the members of Mystery, Inc., are forced to seek help on foot in the desert after their van is forced into a sand pit by a low-flying, king-sized bat. in doing so, they come across The Three Stooges, who are really the ones in need of help... Cast *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo, Ngogi and Sheriff *Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers *Frank Welker as Fred Jones *Heather North as Daphne Blake *Nicole Jaffe as Velma Dinkley *Daws Butler as Larry *Pat Harrington as Moe *Henry Corden as Rhino, Geronimo and Tyronosaurus Rex *Michael Bell as Robot gunslinger *Ted Knight as Amos Crunch and Gunslinger Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies intro * Start of Ghastly Ghost Town (1972) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of Ghastly Ghost Town (1972) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies closing credits * Hanna-Barbera H-B Zooming logo (The New Scooby-Doo Movies variant) (1968-1974) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-Release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies intro * Start of Ghastly Ghost Town (1972) Closing (1986 Re-Release) * End of Ghastly Ghost Town (1972) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies closing credits * Hanna-Barbera H-B Zooming logo (The New Scooby-Doo Movies variant) (1968-1974) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town (UK VHS 1985) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:BBFC U Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Worldvision Enterprises, Inc. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Hanna-Barbera Zooming H-B logo from 1968 to 1974 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies Category:1985 VHS Releases